


Man in the Peace Time Just Want to Have Fun

by ridgeline



Series: Diamond Dogs, Inc [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: And Kaz is Not Really the CEO, Domestic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Express Company AU, Fluff, I Don't Think That's How You Using Facetime, M/M, No Venom Snake was Harmed During This Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and SMUT
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamond Dogs是一家不大的快递公司，Kaz是一个过度工作的CEO，没人知道Venom具体到底在哪里，每个人都在问什么时候涨工资，the Good Wife这一集真的很不错吗？他的一天有时真的很忙碌，不管了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in the Peace Time Just Want to Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> 不过Kaz其实不是CEO，你知道的。以及是的，我创造了一个为NC17而NC17的系列。畏惧我。没有校对。所有手癌都是诺拉的锅。Facetime的部分感谢叶子的技术支持，就像我提到过的一样，开心吗？

卡夫厨房把会议推迟到了下个星期二，而且邮件里要求把会议地点改到他们的总部三楼，这从来不是一件好事情，说明了有什么大人物要来。Kaz呆在办公室里毕恭毕敬地亲自写好了回复邮件，再叫秘书预定了那天的Seven Hills的晚饭。因为一旦事情被顺着马桶冲下去，至少他知道还有一顿好饭在等着他。电话上的红灯闪烁着，Speakeasy依然在占线，他在笔记本上心不在焉地涂鸦，琢磨林氏公司的最后一批货物即将运送完毕，可以收回尾款了。Digg换了新的广告主管，通知后天要开个会，协调复活节前的物料运输。Browns & Sons在上午的函件里要求复活节前最后一批立牌需要加急运送，但280号公路连着国王街那一截在维修，连着一个星期都在夜间施工，不知道能不能开进去。实在不行多半又得出动直升机。

绿灯闪烁。

Kaz迅速地拿起电话。

“恩，我当然还在！不不不，一点都不麻烦。”他平静地说。“下个星期四见面？好？说定了。就这样。可别让我失望！哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

Kaz挂掉电话，等待了一会儿，站起身来，走了几步，拿下挂在衣帽架上的外套。

他穿上外套，扣上袖扣，径直走出办公室。

走廊贴着的的本月节能提示又该换了，Kaz顺手一个个关掉走廊的灯，只留下一盏，他眯起眼睛，确定光线没有黯淡到可能会有人起诉的地步。广告部这个月提出的预算支出简直是可笑，而且拒绝让步，Kaz搞不懂总共只有半个人的部门威胁罢工到底有什么威胁性。或者这是又一个声东击西的计划，他得留神。Kaz把手伸进门里，挂掉财务办公室靠门口的灯，在一片抗议的眼神里，耸了耸肩，指着窗户外面的阳光。这就够用了，不是吗？

“这个星期只有一个加班日。”他说，一只手抓着门框。“你们最好协调好，而且这个月不会再放任何额外的加班时间了。”

“而且我不要听任何抱怨，这是一种日本制度，你们不懂。”

在他们反应过来之前，他迅速溜走了。Kazuhira Miller再次袭击，而且再次得手。

秘书在走廊转弯追了上来，Kaz翻了个白眼，靠着墙壁，一边仔细地读，一边一个个签名，他听着她汇报业务部又在抱怨没人搞得懂新报销单的格式，而Michael和Keith拒绝再给他们培训一次，可能还说了一些怀疑他们智商或者其他东西的事情，现在两个部门只差没把椅子全部推到走廊上建立堡垒了。再这样下去，隔壁的Travis、Knight与Soviesen事务所很快就会发现公用食堂的窗户前面被沙袋分割开来，到时就有人需要去解释了。

“告诉他们，我希望他们在明天Forever 21的人来之前搞定。”Kaz心不在焉地说，摸了摸下巴，心满意足地在最后一份文件上签上K. Miller. “而且我希望只有一个人活下来，然后我再来收拾这个王八蛋。这部分不要告诉他们。”

一根食指举起，然后一个塑料罐子递到他面前，脏话罐。

该死。

Kaz摸出一美元，放了进去。

“还差多少就够请全公司去丝绒电影院看午夜场了？”他谨慎地问。

“快了。先生。快了。如果你继续保持这样的频率。”

有一会儿Kaz拿不准他是不是快哭了，所以他决定不想知道。他挥了挥手。

“下午的会议取消？”

“取消。”

“我听说Good Wife这一集很好看。”

“我可不知道这样的事情。”Kaz做作地挑起一边眉毛，耸了耸肩。

一楼的售货机里快空了，得通知售货机公司来重新装满。Kaz左右看了一下，然后用肩膀猛地撞了一下好时的自动售货机。没什么运气，没有巧克力棒掉下来。他耸了耸肩，拿出两枚硬币，塞进曲柄糖球机里。两个柠檬糖球掉到他手里，好运气。

Kaz拿出一张纸巾，包起一个，塞进外套口袋里。

然后他再次左右看了一眼，把另外一个糖球扔进嘴里，吹着口哨朝一楼走去。

穿过仓库的时候，高耸的、灰色的白色墙壁又需要清理了，6 Pack Fitness的货物依然堆在角落里，明天Kaz得再确定一次他们没有超过堆放层码极限。噪音充满了空旷的空间，回荡着，变得更加巨大，但他倒从来不曾对这声音感到烦躁，反而觉得熟悉，亲近，就像是他的第二天性。装货，卸货，小型厢型车和载货卡车的引擎发动时开枪一样的声音，沉重的木箱笨拙地滚动着从木板上掉到混凝土地面上，嘶哑地高数Uno! Dos! Tre! 来协调工作节奏的喊声。要诀在于有点像是穿过狗公园，你得看起来像是撒尿撒得最高的那一个。Kaz骄傲而心平气和地穿过仓库正中间，心知至少有半打人正在呲之以鼻，但至少没人敢说出来。

他走到哪里，哪里就安静一点。他很满意。

“喂，到底什么时候才涨工资？！头儿！”该死。Micha站在皮卡车的车厢里喊叫，抹了一把汗。“这点工资可没法付房租！”

“你们的福利等级才刚刚涨了！“

“工会说该涨了！”

“工会总是这么说。”Kaz双手环抱在胸前。摆出他最好的“相信我我是资本家”口吻。他举起一根食指，笑嘻嘻地。“我得先搞定L1签证啊！每个人都需要这个。”

一片怀疑的眼神。但至少没有反驳了。“你说是什么就是什么吧，头儿。”Micha回答，又钻出车厢里。该死的工头。

头儿，但不是老大。

Kaz耸了耸肩。过几天得和工会分部见一下面。他记了下来。最好在他们挑事之前提醒一下，非公会工人现在有多便宜，而且这个片区的名额又有多少。

快走到门口的时候，他一只手揣在裤子口袋里，在眼角余光里看了一眼库房角落里的那间窄小的办公室。看起来还是那么寒酸，灯都开着，窗户和两扇门也开着，在办公室门口隐约可以看到那张巨大的办公桌的一部分，但看不出里面是不是有人。

“把办公室的灯关了。”他喊叫。

然后他头也不回地走了出去。

天气预报通知接下来的三天都可能会出现暴雨，很有可能得取消湾区大部分的摩托车运送。Whole Market有了新的政策，运送需要重新规划，希望他们不要再搞出什么新玩意儿，因为上次那个简直就是一场灾难。交通组通知需要检查所有运输车辆，具体时间等待通知。Kaz把手动挡换到二档，结束了和Skylit农场的谈话。他们今年圣诞还是会送来半打火鸡，他肯定这点，感到满意。他一只手抓着方向盘，盯着前方，另外一只手打开语音信箱。秘书通知社会福利的最后一轮即将到期，他拿不准最近来的那两个新人的系统是否做好了。向下划。点开。

叮。

“ _你溜出去了？_ ”一个嘶哑的声音说，背景里有木箱砸到皮卡车后箱里的声音，有什么人在喊叫捆好绳子。

Kaz按了一下蓝牙耳机，“是的，”他回答。“我溜了。”

一个停顿。

“哇，我真是个坏小子，不是吗？”他厚颜无耻地补充。

发送。限速四十，降速。前面的汽车保险柜上贴着贴纸。他做了个鬼脸，确保司机没看到。

叮。

“ _买点牛奶。_ ”又一个木箱砸到地板上的声音。结束。

无聊。无聊。无聊。

Kaz关掉信箱，再次推到二档，没有回复。

叮。

“ _忘了说了，你的裤子拉链没拉。你出门的时候看到的。_ ”

妈的不早说。Kaz骂骂咧咧地摸索着拉上裤子拉链。

“一只眼睛他妈的还看得瞒多的。”他咒骂。

_信息未发送。无信号。再尝试一次？_

他琢磨着要去日本城转悠一下，去超市看看，补充点味增和三文鱼，以及一些，恩，重要的东西。但实时路况说101堵得厉害，Park Plaza超市又太远了。他琢磨了一下巧克力蛋糕口味的奥利奥和奇巧的草莓塔特殊口味，不，重要的家庭日用品是否值得他这么费事。答案是否定的。有种东西叫做送货上门，他就是干这一行的。Kaz考虑了一下，拐上了280，去Manila超级商场，准备去买该死的牛奶和鸡蛋，今晚干脆吃葱皮香肠，面包乳酪丁沙拉，香辣玉米饼鸡汤和玉子烧，搭配墨西哥炒饭。如果时间还够，就做点玉米面包，吃不完扔冰箱里也行，酸奶应该还有剩。

他满意地决定了，停好了车，然后打开手机，点出电子优惠券，再从切诺基的后座下面拉出两个购物袋。

龙利鱼在特价。这个价格不可能更低了。该死。

“坏消息，你接下来整个星期都得吃鱼。”Kaz对着手机说，然后点击保存，发送。

他漠视任何抗议。不管到底有没有抗议。这种感觉总是很好。

Kink.com重新约定了会议时间，而且地点改在俄罗斯山，不知道去那儿干吗。Kaz付了款。回答知道了。顺便拿了一份超市彩页。晚上再仔细研究。有时彩页上会有网页上漏掉的信息，天知道这些超市到底付那些网站管理员多少钱，多半是些大学生，而且完全不够。对了，晚上得检查一下官网和邮箱，确保Matt确实有在干活儿，而不是整天躲在技术部的办公室里里偷偷摸摸地打游戏。市政厅通知，进入夏季，夜间的通行时间又变了， _通知物流部，_ Kaz短信按了一半，新信息， _已经通知业务部了。_ 好样的，好女孩。

Kaz按下锁屏，在感觉自己像是个呆在停在超市停车场中间的吉普车里发呆的中年男人之前及时地启动了切诺基。

“我很无聊。”他对着siri说。“发送语音信息。”

叮。

“ _你不无聊。_ ”安静的背景音，KOSF的声音，广告，一声长长的喇叭。白噪音。

真无聊。

路又堵上了，多花了十五分钟，顺着缓慢行驶的车流进了城，下午两点哪儿来的这么多车？！他们都不用工作吗？！ _该死的_ _IT_ _佬。_ 他们让人穿着稍微正式一点的衣服上街都感觉像是个老古董。Kaz再一次开始后悔对公寓位置的选择。早该怀疑为什么车位这么好找。他暴躁地按着喇叭，满怀着对游戏业的憎恨。反正手机游戏对他来说一点都不重要。

GoPro的物流通知要更改交接人，需要他确认。他需要提供一份身份证复印件和营业执照复印件，因为保险公司和保安公司每年的检查时间要到了。注意时间，今年的退税最后期限快到了，需要他确认这个和那个和这个。Peter Fredrick希望他能去一起吃个晚饭，谈一谈明年的事情，对方希望也把那一位带上。要不要通知他？还是你要自己通知？

好。明天他到办公室之前再提醒他一次。好的，好的，不，这个他要看一下。好的，去哪儿？时间？不，最好不要带上他，他最近身体不太舒服，告诉对方Kaz很抱歉。

Kaz挂掉电话，锁上屏幕。红灯，整个车流都停顿了下来。

“我到底要什么时候才能退休？”他说，对着手机。双手抓着方向盘，额头贴在上面。迟疑了一下，点击发送。

红灯还在闪烁。旁边的一辆沃尔沃里伸出一只手，对着前方的交警比了一下中指。 _说真的。_

“ _你喜欢工作。_ ”话筒那边传来缓慢的呼吸声，沉默而安静。Kaz想象他在什么地方。某条上，多半。Kaz想象他胳膊下夹着货，稳稳地穿过树木形成遮阴的人行道，另外一只手举着手机贴在耳边。安静，平静，不知疲倦。

“闭嘴。”停顿。“晚上吃玉子烧。开心了吧？”

“ _好。_ ”

“你在哪儿？”

“Hayes街。”

停顿。

“注意安全。”

漫长的呼吸。“知道。”

挂掉电话，绿灯亮了。

Kaz把方向盘朝旁边一打，朝家开去。

下个星期抽得出时间的话，他要去酒吧混迹几个小时，玩玩飞镖，打几轮桌球，也许稍微搭讪一下，不太过头的，你知道。而且谁会不喜欢温啤酒和潮了的椒盐饼干？当然只是说笑。

关上车库门，车钥匙扔进碗里。Kaz的肩膀猛地耸了下来。他拉松领带，在玄关踢掉皮鞋，缓慢地朝客厅走去。Kaz随手关掉手机，现在每一个人都必须要学会在没有他的前提下幸存了，他会为他们祈祷的。

脏衣服堆了两天了，地板需要清理和重新打蜡，总有一天他得摆脱越忙越想做家务这个毛病，没人能做到。洗手池下面的水管得检查和修理一下，还要把今天晚上吃的从冰箱里拿出来解冻，米需要泡水里，肉馅需要现剁碎和搅拌，鸡肉需要腌，玉米饼还有些，玉米面包不用发酵，但依然得准备好原料。

他脱掉外套，然后是衬衫和长裤，扔进洗衣篮。Kaz一边换上浴袍，一边打开冰箱。一只手提着半打啤酒，一只手拿着三袋多力多滋。他回到客厅里，把多力多滋倒进零食碗，香辣味一半，芝士和原味接着对半，放到地板上。然后他跌坐进沙发，揉乱头发，舒舒服服地躺在那里，打开电视。

他的手伸进零食里，抓了一大把。

听说Good Wife这一集很好看。

自从市政厅开始要求检查所有运输车辆的悬挂系统后，这一个月都很忙，好累。没完没了的会议和文件，一个个地过细节。公司实在是太小了。什么都要亲力亲为。或者其实不必。也许，但是——Alisha不！他不是——哦，好刻薄。Kaz赞许地嘶了一声，蜷缩在毯子里，漫不经心地吃着多力多滋，用食指擦嘴角的奶酪粉，感觉眼皮缓慢地朝下坠去。

他把毯子拉过下巴，脑袋靠着肩膀，想要再看五分钟，至少坚持到广告。

士力架的广告切换了进来，Kaz闭上眼睛。下午的阳光从客厅的窗户投了进来，像融化的黄油。

好累。如果能拿到费列罗就好了，即使要更新设备也无所谓。

疲倦波浪一样盖住了Kaz，电视里的声音断断续续的，仿佛车窗外的白噪音，他肯定是睡着了，虽然意识还算清醒，因为光线在紧闭的眼皮上移动，但却不连续。他的脑袋感觉昏沉而沉重，脸颊贴着胳膊肘。挪动着。光线闪烁着，消失了。

客厅里很安静。

在远处传来一声响声，然后模模糊糊的，脚步声顺着地板走了过来。Kaz睡得昏昏沉沉，但却没感到担心。认出了腰上挂着的钥匙响声，以及一只脚比另外一只更重的脚步声。

下班了。Kaz模糊地想。

然后他彻底地睡着了。

沉重的重量缓慢地压到他的腹部上，然后坚硬的指尖按进他的下颚下面。Venom的胳膊肘横过他的胸膛，呼吸拂过他的脸。Kaz睁开了一点眼睛，局促而迟滞地深呼吸了一次，神志不清。一个停顿后，Kaz闻到了Venom身上的松木和柠檬的气味，就在Venom移动的肩头和颈窝里，弥漫在他的脸庞旁边，随着皮肤蒸腾出来的热气而漂浮，仿佛一个小小的光圈，。他洗过澡了，换了他洗澡后穿的那件松垮垮的T恤。

手掌覆盖住Kaz的下巴，他的眼睛睁开，看见Venom红肿而变形的粗糙关节，Venom的食指和拇指在他的嘴角附近移动。Kaz张开嘴，用牙齿咬住。Venom爬上沙发，另外一只手的胳膊肘落到Kaz的耳边，低下头吻他。Kaz转过脸去，手指攥着Venom的T恤的领口，让Venom的呼吸像一条长长的、潮湿的温热痕迹一样从他的脸颊抹过。“几点了？”他问。

“七点。”Venom的声音嘶哑，仿佛长时间没使用一样。

“为什么不叫我起来？”

“你睡着了。”

“这不是理由，而且这是你的义务。”Kaz的手指漫不经心地把玩Venom的T恤，感觉Venom的嘴唇碰触他的嘴角，他的头再次扭向一边，埋进毯子里。Venom再次低下头，鼻子拱了拱他的耳朵后面和脖子连接的柔软部分。Kaz的指尖向下滑，触碰到了Venom脖子上的颈动脉，跳动着，他默默地数着拍数。

“好几天没做了。”Kaz模糊地说。

“前天，在男厕所里。”

“那不算。”Kaz的下巴稍微向上仰起，闭上眼，半心半意地试图去咬Venom的脖子。“只不过是一顿快餐而已。”

Venom的手向下伸去，伸进毯子里，拇指滑过他的大腿内侧，手摊开来，抓住他的胯下，掌心贴着阴囊，缓缓地磨蹭。他不耐烦地哼了一声，手摸向Venom的手，Venom的另外一只手抓住他的手腕，打到一边，继续耐心而有条不紊地搓揉他，粗粝的手指把玩他硬起的阴茎。缓慢地，他呻吟着，腰向后拱起，在沙发上磨蹭，Kaz舔舐嘴唇，脑袋急切地仰起了一点，Venom把他落到眼前的头发拨回去，他的嘴半张开，寻找Venom的手指，然后含住食指和中指，吸吮了起来。Venom把他的勃起摁在他的小腹上，耐心地揉得一片潮湿而脏乱，让他上气不接下气。Venom凑过来，舔舐他的嘴唇，拇指按着他的下唇，指甲抵着他的牙齿，硬挤进他的嘴里。Kaz的脸歪到一边去，手抓着毯子，喘息着，僵硬的膝盖分开而颤抖。“别玩了。”他眼睛紧闭，汗湿得厉害，磨蹭着Venom的手。“现在把你身上更有意思的那部分弄进来。”

Venom的食指和中指在他嘴里搅动，然后滑了出去，伸到他身下，Venom的肩膀顶着他的胸膛，Kaz急促地呼吸了两次，小腹深处漾开一种混合着兴奋和不安的感觉，稍微紧绷了起来，他紧张地笑了一声，“你觉得这样的润滑就够了？天啊，你也真够急——”笑声哽在喉咙里，戛然而止，两根手指突兀地刺进他的身体，仿佛在纸袋上撕开了一个小口子。他的太阳穴上有一根血管突突地跳动起来，Kaz吞咽着，眼皮几乎疼痛地紧闭，脸颊缓缓地磨蹭着沙发扶手，他不安地扭动下身，努力地适应被侵入的感觉，尖锐而撕裂的疼痛从身下传来，火烧一样，他撸动自己软下来的勃起，忍耐着。手指退了出来，然后又伸了进去，这次更潮湿和润滑了一点，一点点地深入他，打开他，他最终到了那一点，食指来回地磨蹭，Kaz半虚脱着，满身是汗，前列腺的快感在腹部里膨胀和弥漫着。Venom抚摸他的睾丸，手指拉扯他半硬的阴茎，他缓慢地呻吟着，臀部跟着抽送。

Venom滚烫而不稳的呼吸落在Kaz的脸上，再推进了一个指关节深，缓慢地插抽着。“已经湿了。”他耳语。“湿得好厉害。”他的拇指指尖划过括约肌的边缘，痒痒的，仿佛羽毛一样，然后硬戳了进去。Kaz猛地攥住他的肩膀，身体蜷缩着，一个膝盖不稳地哆嗦。Venom的胳膊肘抵在他的胸前，继续不紧不慢地用指尖松弛他。在他滚烫的眼角边缘，Kaz瞥见Venom紧张地舔舐着嘴唇，眼神专注，颧骨上弥漫着潮红色。Venom的短裤里突起了一块，戳进他的大腿根部，抵在那里。

“你想怎么做？”Venom说。

他的手掌在Kaz胸膛摊开，Kaz几乎着迷地看着他指尖上微弱的闪光，同时感到一点恶心。他的阴茎抽搐了一下，不由得手伸过去，攥住，继续揉了几下。开始变冷的前液黏在手指上。“开始慢一点，后面随你。我想要全部都进来。”他说。

Venom脱掉了短裤，胯骨上分布的短短的浅色绒毛里，勃起的深红色阴茎悬挂着，一点黏液滴了下来。他突然窘迫起来，脸转向一边，一只手抹了抹嘴，另外一只手松弛地握着勃起，然后他俯身下来，亲吻Kaz，手抚摸他的脖子，阴茎滑过他的腹部，留下温热的湿痕。他摁住阴茎，在Kaz的皮肤上磨蹭着。所以这个白痴到极点的坏习惯又来了。Kaz追逐他的嘴唇，舔舐和撕咬，同时在内心翻了个白眼。

“你知道你没法撒尿划地盘的，对吧？”他说。

Venom发出柔软的、狗一样的呜咽声，腰拱了起来，他分开Kaz的腿，肩膀抵着一边的小腿，握着勃起，急促而笨拙地把顶端的一点儿插了进去，俯身下来，缓缓而浅浅地戳刺着。Kaz的背绷紧，手抓住他背上的肌肉，紧张地挪动了一下身体。Venom的下巴仰起，喉结在汗湿的喉咙上滚动，断续的喘息从他紧咬的牙齿之间溢出。Venom一寸寸地朝里面深入，Kaz的腹部缓慢地起伏着，紧张地咬着食指关节，试图忽略下身传来的阵阵撕扯疼痛，汗水从他的额头流到了眼睛里，干涩而刺痛，他试图用手背擦掉，呻吟着。他的一条腿被推到了胸前，膝盖的皮肤紧绷而泛着浅红色。Venom的阴囊最终撞上他的臀部，一声轻微的、放心了的呻吟从Kaz上方传来。缓慢地，酥麻和指尖碰到静电一样的感觉沉沉地从他的尾椎处弥漫开来，Kaz终于放松了下来，继续伸手抚弄阴茎。

他们安静地做了一会儿，Venom把缠着Kaz的腿的毯子扯到一边，再把他拉向自己。Kaz的脑袋靠着沙发靠垫，向后仰起，呻吟着，他的手抓着剩下的毯子，感觉身体随着节奏晃动，大大小小的按钮都被随机地按下，硬物在他身体里插抽着，手指和嘴唇则无处不在，滚烫而一片混乱。Venom再一次深深插入的时候他射了出来，精液溅在腹部上。Venom的手掌覆盖他软下来的阴茎，按在他抽搐着的小腹上，把精液抹得到处都是。淡淡的气味弥漫在空气里。Venom抓着他的膝盖，更快更深地操他，几乎没拔出来，一直就埋在他身体里激烈地抽送着。Kaz头晕目眩，咬紧牙齿，伸手去摸柔软的阴茎，拇指划过柱身，想要再做一次，他的喉咙里发出断断续续的呻吟声。

又持续了几分钟后，Kaz平静了下来，手抓着大腿根，仍然软着，Venom放缓了下来，浅浅地戳刺着，依然硬着的勃起顺着他的腹股沟滑动。“累积得还挺多的。”Kaz嘟囔，Venom凑过来，舔舐他的嘴唇，手指抚弄他的乳头。Kaz跟着磨蹭Venom的腹部，已经冷却下来了一点的阴茎贴在大腿根处，挤压着。他转过头去，看见地板上的零食碗，伸出手想去抓一把，Venom抓住他的手，Kaz半心半意地搏斗了一下，打了他几下，Venom的颧骨上弥漫着浅浅的红色，表情专注而认真，然后低下头，深深地，彻底地一直侵入到最里面，Kaz的手猛地捂着胯下，抓着腹股沟，他的嘴张着，但什么声音都没发出来。“真他妈自私。”呼吸恢复后，Kaz咕哝，手臂环着Venom的脖子，把他拽向自己。但Venom退开了，滑腻黏糊的阴茎压在他的大腿内侧，停顿了一下，再次把两根手指戳进他的身体。

他一边继续用手指插抽一边摸索，指关节刮着里面。Venom的独眼耐心地盯着他，观察他的表情。 _找到了。_ 他缓缓地用指尖磨蹭前列腺边缘，然后猛地摁上去，Kaz的大腿肌肉抽搐起来，他虚弱地喘息着，感觉全身都在出汗，下身颤抖而哆嗦。Venom的手指进出了几次，玩弄他最敏感的地方，一直到他重新变成汗湿而不断地颤动的一具麻木身体，上气不接下气，试图逃避任何刺激，然后Venom握住稍微软下来了的勃起，手指扒开肿胀的入口，再次突兀地进入他。“太硬了。”Kaz喘息，胳膊肘压着眼睛，微弱地挣扎着，另外一只手兴奋地撸动着阴茎，又半勃起了。

Kaz的呼吸滚烫而不稳，手再次被打开，固定在身侧，他已经完全硬了，阴茎胀痛而被忽略。他故意不去想，琢磨自己能不能就这样高潮。在抽送的淫靡水响声里，Kaz转过头去，脸颊因为亢奋和快感而滚烫。透过眼角余光，他看见零食碗旁放着的手机，依然关着，但旁边多了一部。Venom的手机放在旁边。

“你的手机开着吗？”他说。

一次，两次，热乎乎的嘴凑近他的脸庞，亲吻脸颊，睫毛刷过他的颧骨，Kaz不耐烦地躲开去，“喂，我在问你。”

喘息，手指拂过他的阴囊，揉捏了起来，他呜咽出声。“……开着？……我不记得了。”低沉的声音漂浮在他耳边，Venom咬住他的耳朵，开始吮吸。他掰开Kaz的大腿，叹息出声，沉沉地插抽着，瘦削的臀部收缩和抖动。Venom依然硬得厉害，勃起上的血管跳动着，又湿又烫。他闭着眼睛，额头贴在Kaz的脖子旁。Kaz稍稍起身，虚弱地用手指触摸和把玩了一会儿Venom沉重而紧绷的睾丸，拉扯起皱的皮肤，满意地听见Venom发出的呜咽声。还是很像小狗。他想。

过了一会儿，Venom的手臂靠着他的肩膀，凑过来，亲吻他，他耸了耸肩，怂恿Venom动起来，别表现得像个懒惰的软蛋一样。但Venom无视他，只是继续长长地、懒散地亲吻他，舌头舔舐他的嘴唇，舔舐他的舌头，舔舐他的下颚。Kaz翻了个白眼，下身继续靠着Venom磨蹭，但没有断开亲吻，Venom的手指触摸他的耳朵，拨开他汗湿的头发，然后手指又到了Kaz的嘴边，拨开嘴角，戳了进去。Venom缓缓地动着，依然在喘息，仿佛无法忍受疼痛。过了一会儿，他的手指滑了出去，再一次抓住Kaz的膝盖，分开，急促而激烈地抽送起来。

Kaz伸出手去，捞起两部手机，他挣扎着，一手拿着一个，开了机，再依次解开锁屏密码，他的眼前冒着金星，哆嗦着，手指在屏幕上晃动，找到了Venom的号码，拨出。

他按下Facetime的选项。

在Venom的手机上点了接受后，他举起手机，递给Venom，Venom迟疑了一下，疑惑地看着他，然后总算接了过去，当他看见Facetime的界面，表情更加疑惑，停顿了下来，盯着手机。Venom的动作一停下来，空虚感就从被搅得松弛了的尾椎处升了上来，Kaz不耐烦地喘息着，继续抚弄阴茎，“拍。”他说。“我想看。”

Venom的脸庞在手机屏幕里唰地红了，他的嘴半张开，缓慢地，Venom窘迫地摇了摇头，“我不觉得……”

“我想要。”Kaz调高音量，继续撸动着。他半闭上眼睛，恼怒地希望Venom能动起来，腰耸了耸，但Venom依然毫无动静。毫无用处。

“还是说，只有你能看？”Kaz补充，舔了舔嘴唇。

手机屏幕里的画面晃动了起来，Venom退后了一点，在屏幕的一角，他看见Venom紧张地吞咽了一下，喉头滚动。“举低点，我可不是想看你的脸。”Kaz命令，镜头抖动了一下，然后向下，仍然在摇晃，但可以看见Venom的手抓住他的腿，分开，把膝盖向一旁掰去，镜头最终对准他们身体连接的地方。Kaz的呼吸急促了起来，他稍微挪动身体，想要看得更加真切，但Venom攥住他的膝盖内侧，一个警告。他停了下来。Venom松开抓住他的腿的手，右手扶住依然勃起的阴茎，对准了他的下身。Kaz着迷地看着，大腿根猛地一抽搐，屏住呼吸，看着硕大而坚硬的龟头缓慢而完全地没入他两腿之间的小孔中，然后在晃动不稳的画面里，整根阴茎都进入了他的身体，埋在红肿的入口里面。黏腻的乳白色液体在他的腹股沟上闪烁着。Kaz的腹部急促地收缩，几乎立刻就到了高潮，他喘息着，用手心使劲摁住阴茎的根部，阻止射精。

之后他努力地举着手机，更加努力地盯着晃动的画面，Venom的手在摇晃，而且画面质量不高，时不时还有延迟，但依然足以让他看清Venom反复地进入他，开始缓慢，接着就快了起来，又快又深，饱满的阴茎深深地埋在他的身体里，被他的阴毛遮住，浅色的黏液不断地随着Venom的动作牵扯而出，从龟头的裂口滴落，然后一根手指伸进肿胀的入口，向旁拨开，Venom再次猛地整根都插了进去。镜头变得更加不稳，Venom再次把他的膝盖推到胸前，激烈地推送着。Kaz的身体紧绷，喉头整个露了出来，紧咬着牙齿，破碎而急促地痛苦呻吟，他使劲地摁住阴囊，拇指和食指欲求不满地手淫着，“我不能……”他呜咽，他自己的色情录像烙在他的眼帘里，伴随着黏糊的撞击声。Kaz的大腿痉挛着，龟头在手里打滑，Venom俯身过来，再次亲吻Kaz，他的呼吸急促，眼神害羞而不安，然后画面里，一根手指按住Kaz阴囊的后面，掀开来，让他更清楚地看见他是如何被彻底插入的，Kaz的呼吸窒住，急促地揉捏着阴茎顶端，Venom退了出来，顶在穴口，红肿的括约肌环着他，向里面陷去，Venom停顿了一下，然后深深地、几乎筋疲力尽地顶了进去。Kaz的脖子猛地一颤，射精了，手机掉了下来，他声嘶力竭地哭喊，虚脱地把阵阵快感的震颤从身体里使劲地挤出去，感觉温热的精液从手指里流淌了下来，一直挤到什么都没剩下。

有一会儿他不太记得发生了什么，只是躺在那里，手横在腹部上，打着颤，感到高潮后的舒适的空白，然后余韵从下身缓缓地弥漫上来，包围着他。Kaz喘出了气，闭上了嘴，感觉脸颊肌肉酸痛。在耳朵旁边，手机的屏幕闪烁着，已经断线了。

随着一声水响，他感觉Venom拔出了阴茎，Kaz闷哼了一声，他感觉到Venom叹了口气，他试图把Venom推开，但Venom半心半意地阻止了他，把他的腿搬到一边。他半跨在Kaz的腹部上。Kaz不解地眨了眨眼。

Venom凑了过来，握着勃起，一脸痛苦，手急促地套弄着，Kaz终于明白了。

“不，等一下——”他沙哑地说。

太迟了，Venom下巴仰起，射了出来，精液溅到Kaz的胸膛上，几乎触碰到他挂在胸前的戒指上，有几点还飞了起来，沾到了他的脸。Kaz麻木地眨了眨眼，看着Venom依然套弄着，胸膛急促地起伏，丝一样的乳白色液体从开裂处流了下来，渐渐变得无色。Venom停了下来，阴囊在他的腹部上磨蹭着，完事了。

Kaz等了一会儿，Venom的呼吸沉沉地吹过他的脖子，他疲倦地眨了眨眼，几乎懒得抱怨他真的很重。Venom伸出手，疲倦地把精液在他胸膛抹开，把湿漉漉的胸毛抚平，Kaz不耐烦地打开他的手。Venom的头低下去一点，咬住他的乳头，继续涂抹着。

过了大约一分钟，Venom起身了一点，再次亲吻他，他的胳膊肘压在Kaz的胸膛上，把一根湿漉漉的手指递到Kaz的嘴边。“喂，这太脏了，我绝对不会——”Kaz抗议。

Venom继续亲吻他，握住Kaz的下巴，舔舐他的牙齿，然后强迫地把手指上沾着的部分喂给他，几乎玩闹地捏住Kaz的嘴。Kaz恶毒地抗议着，最后放弃了，翻了个白眼，咽了下去。Venom的拇指抹了抹他的嘴，然后满足地躺了下来，依偎着他。浓重的腥味弥漫在Kaz的舌头上，像汗水和性爱，不过还是很恶心，只要不是他自己的。这个念头可能也有什么地方不太对劲。

Kaz张开嘴，猛地咬住Venom的下颚，牙齿移动，Venom的胡渣刺进他的舌头，Kaz舔舐了一会儿，尝他皮肤上的汗味，然后停了下来。

他们安静了一会儿，然后Kaz不安地移动了一下，Venom伸出手，环住他的腰，稳稳地抱着他，“你得负责晚饭。”Kaz戏剧化地叹气，因为机不可失。“我可没法爬起来了。”

没有回答，鼻子拱了拱他的脖子下面柔软的地方，大概算是一个肯定的回答。

“事先说明，我可不吃方便面。”他警告。

Venom动了动，鼻息喷到Kaz的脖子侧面，然后Venom抬起头，抚摸Kaz下巴上新长出来的胡粧，Kaz扭过脸，试图摆脱，“行了，别这么粘人，跟个高中女生似的。我的意思是——”

“已经做好了。在厨房里。”Venom说。

他停顿了一下，接受了这个事实。过了一会儿，Kaz又动了一下，胳膊肘顶着Venom的下巴，不去看Venom。

“我需要借用你的公司法人章。”他说。

“好。”

“还有你的总裁正章。”

“好。”

“别摆出那个声音，所有的活儿都是我在干，你要知道，如果没有我——”

“Kaz。”

“什么？”

“公司不会在几个小时内垮掉的。”

Kaz猛地闭上嘴，还有几句讽刺的话，但他确定到多半没什么用，经验之谈。Venom的食指缓缓地滑过他的背，轻轻而随意地按摩着。一个Venom‘上辈子’的老习惯，用他自己的话来说就是。Kaz的肌肉松弛了下来，Venom对他的身体开始有点太过熟悉了，这有点让人感到恐怖。但现在他还可以忍受。他判断。

Kaz闭上眼，肩膀耸起，脸贴着自己的前臂，对寂静和舒适感到有些不自在。

“接下来做什么？”他问。

“我们吃饭，然后可以看一集The Good Wife，我听说这一集很好看。”

“蹩脚。然后？”

“可以再做一次，如果你愿意。”

Kaz快速地思考了一下，“好吧。”他说。“这个计划听起来还成，令人惊讶。”

“唔。”Venom的手指继续抚摸Kaz的腰，抚平他的浴袍，叹了口气。Venom的脸庞满是汗水和污渍，一团糟，看起来却很平静和开心。然后他迟疑地眨了眨眼，眼皮几乎都睁不开了，显得疲倦。

“还有什么？”

“就。”Venom抓起毯子，越过他们交缠在一起的身体。他再次叹了口气，把脸埋进Kaz的肩膀。“先再躺一会儿。”

“蹩脚。”Kaz深深地叹息，感到泄气和挫败，“没有我，这个公司到底要怎么才能幸存下来？”

Venom的头发落在Kaz的鼻子上，Venom闭着眼睛，对着他微笑。

他靠近Kaz，脸颊触碰Kaz的颈窝，亲吻他。Kaz停顿了一下，然后也闭上了眼睛。Venom手指上的戒指挨着Kaz的的胸膛，不再说话。沉沉的、稳定的呼吸环绕着Kaz。

“好吧。”Kaz说。

“就按你说的做。”

 

FIN


End file.
